


Don't Lie to Me. (You Can't.)

by LostInLimbo



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Korvo hates his feelings, M/M, Multiple chapters, Sci-Fi Violence, Terry loves him anyway, forced confession, parenting, the pupa has an adventure, unfiltered thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInLimbo/pseuds/LostInLimbo
Summary: “’Woah, hold up, what did you just say?’‘I said..’ Korvo’s eyes widen in horror as the words continue to slip out without his permission. ‘That you’re hot.’”Korvo gets hit with a truth ray. Terry takes the chance to clarify a few things.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 155





	1. Truth Serum

“Last time, Jesse! Where. Is. My shrink ray??”

“I already told you, I don’t know! I didn’t take it this time!”

“I don’t believe you! If you’re so innocent, then let me shoot you!” Yumyulack adjusts his gun and aims it at his sister’s chest, finger tight on the trigger.

“So you can ask where I hid all your other sci-fi stuff? No thanks, bro!” She effortlessly dodges as he begins to shoot, her half-open backpack serving as a makeshift shield against more accurate rounds.

Yumyulack screams in frustration and chases his sister from their shared space to the living room, Jesse using the furniture to her advantage. She mocks and teases her brother as he pursues her, her usually forgiving and sweet demeanor turned sour from the attack and accusations.

Korvo overhears the commotion as he’s cooking breakfast: bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. He sets his spatula down and storms into the room, frowning at the fighting siblings.

“What’s going on in here? You two are supposed to be getting ready for school!”

Jesse dives behind Korvo with a wail as Yumyulack opens fire again.

“Whoops!” Yumyulack cringes as his final blast hits Korvo dead center in the forehead, hands flying up to cover his face. “Crap, sorry Korvo!”

Korvo rubs his eyes. “Damnit, Yumyulack, the effects of these rays can last for hours! What did you just hit me with?”

The replicant throws his hands up. “Just the truth ray!” He scowls when Jesse peers out from behind black robes, pink tongue sticking out.

Of all the possibilities, it’s benign. How much harm could him speaking his mind possibly do? He wasn’t one to normally filter out hurtful thoughts anyway. Physically, he feels normal. Still, he doesn’t want them going around and abusing the weapons this often, god forbid there be another incident like when Terry made him a drooling moron. To this day it takes him a few extra seconds to perform mental math.

“No ray guns for a week!” He says finally. (There’s a simultaneous ‘for real??’ and ‘hah!’ from the replicants) “Now go and finish getting ready!”

Yumyulack mutters to himself and Jesse beams as they make their way back upstairs. Korvo returns to the food, cursing at the blackened mess smoking on the stove. “So much for eggs..”

He’s scraping the contents of the pan into the trash when Terry enters, sporting a tight black wife-beater and his usual shorts.

“Hey man. Like my shirt? I thought I’d give tank tops a try!”

Korvo thinks the shirt frames his partners slim body perfectly. Not that he would ever admit this.

Except that he does.

“Yes, I like it a lot. You look hot.” He freezes midway through buttering a piece of toast when he realizes what he’s blurted out. And why.

“Woah, hold up, what did you just say?”

“I said,” Korvos eyes widen in horror as the words continue to slip out without his permission. “That you’re hot.”

Terry blinks. Since when did Korvo so openly compliment his appearance? “Wow, uh…thanks, Korvo!” He finger-guns at him. “You’re pretty spicy too! I bet you’d look pretty good in earth clothes.”

He wants to yell at Terry about how inferior the clothing is compared to their robes, how he’d never be caught dead in anything else. Instead, he chokes out: “I’d wear human clothes if it got your attention.” He smacks his forehead, stress gooblers beginning to pop out onto the floor.

“Really? Cause we can totally go shopping sometime!” Terry starts to babble about fashion and what colors will match his skin tone, barely acknowledging when the replicants come in, still squabbling. “Also, what do you mean by ‘attention’?”

Yumyulack grabs a piece of bacon to nibble while he glares at his sister, “What are you guys talking about?”

Korvo opens his mouth to speak and then stops, analyzing the situation. Any attempts he made at lying were being automatically transformed into raw, unfiltered truth, so he’d have to choose his words carefully.

He decides to sidestep the conversation entirely. “The replicants are late for school. Will you drive them?”

“Oh, sure Korvo.” Terry turns to the replicants. “The speed limit’s like, 40 miles an hour, but the car actually goes up to 140! We’ll get there so fast!”

Jesse and Yumyulack cheer before they make a break for the front door, both yelling ‘I call shotgun!’ while Terry smiles and follows them. Korvo breathes a sigh, too grateful for their departure to yell at Terry about not getting pulled over. The blue alien's mind works as he cleans up the barely touched breakfast.

The effects of one shot from a truth ray could last up to 6 hours. Back on planet Schlorp, it was a useful tool for obtaining criminal confessions or finding out which co-coworker was stealing your lunch. Here, its apparent purpose was to make his life difficult by trying to make him expose his confusing crush on Terry.

Korvo growls in frustration and leaves the pans to soak in the sink. No, that didn’t have to happen. He would shut himself away to work on the ship, where Terry was unlikely to intrude. Hell, maybe Terry would even get himself distracted by something on the way home and forget all about Korvo.

As it was, Terry had no idea he couldn’t lie.

\----------------------------------------------

“And then Yumyulack shot him with the truth ray! And then he grounded us!” Jesse finishes her story as they pull up to the school, the car now dented and missing the passenger door. There are sirens blaring in the distance, mixing with the sounds of high-pitched screams and glass breaking. A lone tire rolls down the street, flaming. 

“It was totally unfair,” Yumyulack complains, “Jesse’s the one who took my gun and wouldn’t tell me where it was!” 

Jesse unbuckles her seat belt and exits the backseat of the car with her brother, rolling her eyes. “I said I didn’t take it! You probably lost it!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him,” Terry says, “Well, have a good day at school!” He waves as the replicants walk away, the car giving a violent lurch when he shifts from park and drives off. 

So, Korvo was under the influence of the truth ray. It explained the strange comments. Terry finds himself smiling as he thinks about their short conversation earlier. The blue alien did find him attractive. And he wanted his attention. What else was he hiding from him? It isn’t a secret that Terry likes Korvo; he’s always been very open about it. He’d always assumed Korvo only saw him as a friend, and that’s why he never responded to his advances. Could it be possible that Korvo felt like him, but couldn’t say it? Or was that wishful thinking, and Korvo just had a higher opinion of him than he was usually willing to admit?

Well, he was going to find out.

\------------------------------------------------

The pupa stares unblinkingly at the series of terrariums. Inside a society is built, collapses, and is built again. It mimics the rise and fall of great nations, a mini roman empire of limited resources. The tiny people housed inside battle behind the guise of good and evil, unaware that they are one in the same. Love is made and love is broken, but the cycle will continue. Because they’re tiny, but they’re still only human. 

They need a real leader. One not corrupted by emotion and power. The time is coming. 

The pupa narrows his eyes, looks around for his caretakers. He’s alone. He feels at the floor until he finds the loose board, ripping it up with a tiny groan. His eyes shine and he peers into the hole, admiring the growing collection as he reaches for his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Can you guess the true shrink ray thief?
> 
> Comments are always super appreciated!


	2. Tell Me Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for the delay in updating - I've been feeling under the weather so its been hard to focus on anything.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! This chapter is purely Terry/Korvo, but stay tuned for the last chapter to see the final conclusion and the pupa's adventure!

Terry isn’t the least bit surprised to find the house empty when he returns. Korvo is hiding from him, having no desire to share his feelings. He could have stayed in the house and given Terry the cold shoulder, but he doesn’t want to risk him getting suspicious. There was a fail-safe function of the truth ray that made it impossible for the victim to remain silent if asked a question beginning with ‘tell me’. Terry wants to barge in and demand answers, but an immediate interrogation would no doubt tip Korvo off. Then he’d know that Terry knew, and most likely make a break for it. If he was subtle, it was possible he could coax something out of him. 

Terry makes his way up to the ship and finds the blue alien working on the lavatic reactor, a nervous frown on his face. He freezes as soon as he notices Terry. 

“I’m working on the ship,” Korvo says. “You did such a shitty job repairing the lavatic reactor, it’ll cause a complete meltdown in a few months if I don’t fix it.” 

“Oh, sorry…” That wasn’t the kind of raw honesty he wanted. “To be fair, there was a lot of pressure.” He walks closer to Korvo. “It sounds like you have a while to do that though, you could take a break and come to the mall with me?”

Korvo gives him a harsh look and doesn’t respond. He hopes Terry takes this as a sign he is annoyed by his work being interrupted. 

“You said you’d try some human clothes,” He continues, “And we could get some of those really overpriced pretzels!”

Korvo shrugs and shakes his head, which is now popping out gooblers. He’s pretending to focus intently at something inside of the reactor. 

Terry bites his lip. “It’s just that, you know, we haven’t really hung out in a couple days. Tell me Korvo, do you like spending time with me?”

“I prefer your company above anyone else, even if you do annoy me sometimes,” Korvo blurts out. 

Terry doesn’t miss how Korvo’s eyes shift to the exit after he answers. Damnit, he didn’t think he would catch on this quickly. He starts to panic, then gets an idea. “Tell me, what are you about to do?” 

“I was going to distract you with a smoke bomb hidden on my person and then run to the car. Fuck!” He curses and reaches into his robe anyway.

Terry immediately dives at him, scrambling to grab the front of his robes. The blue alien jerks away violently, loses his balance, and falls backwards, pulling them down with Terry on top. Terry rushes to grab Korvo’s wrists and pins them to the floor. His heart is racing. He tries to focus on getting the information he needs as Korvo struggles against him. 

“Tell me, Korvo-“ He’s bucked off, landing on his back with a thud.

Korvo jumps up and runs. “I don’t want to talk to you, Terry!” He yells, “I’m afraid to tell you how I feel!” Korvo makes it to the top of the stairs before Terry reaches him again, accidentally running into him and pushing them over the edge. They go tumbling down, Korvo bearing the brunt of the fall. 

\-----------------

“Aw man, this isn’t how I wanted this to go,” Terry whines. He’s gooblering as he tightens the ropes around Korvo’s wrists. “The fuck you gotta be so repressed for?” 

Korvo is glaring at him, his arms and legs tied to one of their kitchen chairs. His right cheek is slightly bruised but he’s otherwise unharmed from their scuffle. Terry paces back and forth in front of him for a minute before he speaks again. “I mean, this kinda is all your fault! Why the hell can’t you just admit that you like me?” He stops and stares at him. “Tell me, do you like me, Korvo?”

Korvo looks like he’s in pain as he speaks. “I like you, Terry. I-I think I might love you. How could I not develop feelings for the only other v-viable mate of my species? B-but these feelings are counter-intuitive to the mission.” 

Okay, he was not expecting the love part. He feels like his chest might explode. He remembers the few times in the past he was sure Korvo might confess similar feelings for him. Times when they’d kissed, but had ended up using the excuse of being drunk, using that excuse again when they found themselves cuddled together in bed later that night. He finally processes the second part. “W-what do you mean? About the mission?”

Korvo sighs. He’s trapped and there’s at least four hours left before he can lie. Another two afterwards before the replicants return, if they’d even choose to help him after he punished them. He gives in and speaks, doesn’t try to fight the words. “I know we’re a family, but evacuation partners aren’t supposed to be romantically involved. Its expressly forbidden, not that you would remember.” Terry does. It’s why he didn’t get to be paired with his original life mate. ”I’m supposed to maintain the ship, you’re supposed to take care of the pupa. Which you suck at, by the way.”

Terry scoffs when he finishes. “That’s dumb. Who’s gonna punish us? I know the ship is taking a while to repair, but you’ll get there. We don’t even know long it’ll be until the Pupa is ready. How is being happy with me in the meantime going to get in the way?” He looks hurt. 

“Besides the rules, I’ve never had to deal with this intensity of feelings before.” Korvo says, “You’re always in my thoughts when I’m trying to work on the ship, or research, or read manuals. O-or even just when I’m trying to sleep.”

Terry puts his hands over his chest. “Aww, Korvo! That’s so cute.” He awkwardly tries to wrap his arms around Korvo and the chair, then steps back.

Terry suddenly realizes that he’s forced Korvo to spill the beans but hasn’t remotely returned the favor. 

“I love you too, Korvo.” He takes satisfaction in the way Korvo’s mouth drops open. “And if you actually, you know, acted on your feelings, they probably wouldn’t bother you so much.” This earns him an eye roll, but he doesn’t miss the small smile that accompanies it. With everything else being put on the table, the green alien wants to go ahead and take the plunge, see how far he can take their relationship while he has the chance. “Listen, if we both feel the same way, then I want to be with you. Do you want that?” 

The blue alien looks away. His silence says everything, but Terry needs to hear it.

“Tell me, please,“ Terry demands. “Do you wanna be life-mates?” 

Korvo still can’t look at him. “I do want to be life-mates.” 

Terry’s lip trembles and he brushes back a few tears before they can spill onto his face. “I’ve been waiting forever to hear that.” 

“Are you satisfied?“ Korvo asks. “Can you free me now? This is incredibly uncomfortable.” Terry apologizes and undoes the binds, helps him to his feet. He immediately gets punched in the shoulder. “That’s for making me fall down the fucking stairs!”

“Ow. Okay, that’s fair.” Terry rubs his arm, then looks at Korvo with a smile. “Hey, Korvy…” He begins, “Can I kiss you?”

Korvo’s mouth twitches and drops open, shuts; he sighs in defeat. “Yes.” 

Terry all but squeals in delight before he’s on the other alien. He pulls Korvo against him, both hands cradling the sides of his head as he brushes their lips together. It’s short but sweet, the first kiss they’ve ever shared while sober. Terry is absolutely beaming when they pull apart, Korvo blushing a deep blue.

Terry wraps an arm his partners shoulder. “Terry and Korvo, finally getting together! Let’s go to the mall to celebrate!”

“Alright, fine. I think I might enjoy that.” 

They walk outside holding hands and smiling at one another. Until they reach the driveway. 

“…What the fuck happened to the car?” 

“Uhhhhh…”


	3. The Rise of Pupa

Before they celebrate their new relationship Korvo takes them to a car dealership, where they pick out a black Chervy Suburban the salesman assures them is the perfect family vehicle. The old car is incinerated, apparently being actively investigated by the local police. The mall is surprisingly uncrowded, most of its target demographic still stuck in school, so they spend a few hours at different clothing stores, Terry modeling outfits for Korvo. Korvo agrees to try on a few things Terry picks out for him, blushing heavily when he comes out in a suit and tie and Terry growls playfully at him. 

They’re both in such a good mood they decide to pick the replicants up from school a little early and take them out for ice cream. Korvo does bring up the fact that Jesse and Yumyulack are currently in trouble, and Terry counters with the fact that their punished actions technically got them together, so in the end all four Schlorpians are sitting at a table in the parlor, each enjoying their favorite flavor. They never were that great at being strict.

Jesse notices that Terry is clinging to Korvo’s arm, and that their chairs are practically touching. 

“Hey, why are you guys sitting so close?” Jesse questions. She tilts her head as she licks her vanilla cone.

“Well, that’s actually why we’re here,” Korvo begins. “Terry and I-“ 

“-Korvo agreed to be life-mates with me!” Terry interrupts, almost bouncing out of his chair from excitement. “Sorry I couldn’t help myself!” 

The replicants are surprised but supportive, Jesse going as far as to actively cheer in the middle of the store. 

“Now our parents are in a relationship like all of our friends! Except for Sarah...” Yumyulack nods in agreement. Something suddenly dawns on Jesse. “You guys have to have a ceremony! You could even get earth married!” 

“Oh. Em. Gee, you’re right!” Terry gushes. He and Jesse start to chat about possible decorations, clothing options, and guest lists, momentarily forgetting about their cold treats.

They pick up a doggy bag of low-fat vanilla before they leave, not wanting the Pupa to feel left out, and Terry waves it in the air and calls out for the little yellow alien when they all come home. Like a cat hearing a bag of crunchy treats, the Pupa will usually come running instantly at the prospect of earth sweets.

The Pupa doesn’t come. 

\----------------------------

“Have mercy, please! I’m just doing my- ghhh!” A toothpick through the windpipe cuts the pleading short, blood squirting out as the weapon is removed and shoved in again, this time through the center of the chest. Yellow hands lift the toothpick up slightly and the now lifeless body slides off onto the dusty ground, limbs splaying unceremoniously. 

Pupa tucks his makeshift sword into the rubber band around his midsection, red dripping from the tiny tip. The drops lead to a bloody trail that stretches through multiple terrariums; all ones close to the top of the wall. Previously pardoned and heavily armored men lay scattered throughout them. 

The air is still, quiet. Word of his presence has spread quickly, from the moment he entered one of the bottom terrariums, and most of the citizens have tucked themselves away, hiding from the potential threat. The occupants have seen the Pupa on the other side of the glass, so they know he’s related to their abductors in some way, and they also know that he’s armed. Not that the yellow alien has paid most of them any mind. He has only one target. Those standing in his way are unfortunate enough to meet their demise. 

The lower levels were re-built after the events of the flood, admittedly much better than before and almost indistinguishable from the upper walls. The church was stronger than ever, crediting the rebirth of land and resources to Jesse but also, to Tim. Even Hitler took care of Germany. 

Worshipers claim to have foreseen his coming, claiming that Jesse herself sent him to purge the non-believers after cleaning the flooded wall. The more secular among them theorize he is a pet, put in by Yumyulack to torture them. The church welcomed the Pupa as a messiah and gifted him with candy, most of which he ate on sight before continuing his journey. 

The Pupa knows Tim, the most recent dictator to come to power in the wall, is waiting in the farthest top right section. He has watched Tim go from an ordinary guy, to a revolutionary leader, to the lover and brutal killer of his greatest supporter. 

He grabs a rope of twinkling Christmas lights and makes his way to the very top. 

He's stopped by four men blockading the entrance to the final terrarium. They're all brandishing toothpick bow guns, the ends seemingly dipped in some sort of poison. 

"One step closer, and it's all over for you, little guy. Tim's not taking visitors right now."

The Pupa stares at them blankly, then narrows his eyes. A hand slowly grasps the end of his toothpick. He suddenly springs into the air, pointed tip of his weapon glistening. They open fire.

Every shot is narrowly avoided. He ducks and jumps around their missiles, reaching them just as the last toothpick empties from their guns. In a flash their throats are slit, useless weapons dropping from their hands before their bodies follow suit. The Pupa's face is grim as he steps around the carnage.

His eyes are shining as he crawls up to the door, the last barrier between him and total power. The beginning of a new world order. The end of corruption and the cycle of murder. First dibs on all of Jesse’s Halloween candy. He readies his weapon for attack, reaches his hand out for the door knob...

“Hurry Yumyulack, get him out before the tiny humans kill him! We’re gonna get grounded forever!” Jesse’s grabbing her head as she gooblers. 

“Calm down, it looks like he was doing the killing, actually.” He looks impressed. They had almost lost hope of finding him in the house, but Jesse had seen a flash of yellow from the wall. The tiny Pupa becomes engulfed in a fist and pulled out of the wall. He frowns up at them from Yumyulack’s palm, giving a frustrated glance back at the terrariums before he pouts and dejectedly drops his toothpick. He had been so close, just inches away from Tim’s sanctuary. Yumyulack pulls the growth ray out with his other hand and aims it at the Pupa. 

“Hey, we can’t use ray guns right now, remember?” Jesse says. 

“You think Terry and Korvo will believe the Pupa shrank itself?” They exchange a brief look, then Yumyulack shoots him, the yellow blob expanding back to normal size in his arms. 

The Pupa clenches and unclenches his little fists. This was embarrassing, to be subject to the whims of children! They have no idea of the consequences of their actions, the monumental importance of what they just interrupted! How could he allow them to do this? There must be something he can do! He must- wait, what is that? That bowl in Jesse’s hands? The Pupa coos as Jesse mimics an airplane with a plastic spoon and plops ice cream into his open mouth. The sweetness is overwhelming. What was it he was just doing? 

Jesse and Yumulack smile at the placated Pupa and carry him out of their room, bringing the wall up to cover the series of terrariums before they head to Terry and Korvo’s room. Jesse almost barges in before Yumyulack stops her with a shake of his head and a hand on the shoulder. He knocks. 

Korvo opens the door. He’s gooblering and there’s a stack of flyers in one hand. “Is the Pupa in your room? Terry and I were about to canvas the neighbor–“ He stops when Jesse lifts the little guy up towards him. 

“Thank goodness!” He snatches the Pupa and looks him over, like he’s checking him for damage. “That’s it, tomorrow I’m making a gps collar to track the Pupa’s whereabouts. The last thing we need is him running off and terraforming the planet without our knowledge.” 

“Where was he?” Terry asks. He pops up from behind Korvo and happily accepts the Pupa when its handed off to him. 

“…Sleeping. Under my bed,” Yumyulack lies. Both replicants then blurt out ‘goodnight!’ and high tail it back to their room before they can be questioned further. 

Korvo narrows his eyes at them, but it’s getting late and they have school tomorrow. He closes the door and starts to change into his pajamas. Terry tucks the Pupa into his doggy bed on the floor and gives it a gentle pat on the head before he starts to strip his own clothing. He knows that Korvo has been self-conscious of his body before, but he can’t help but watch out of the corner of his eye when blue skin is briefly revealed. 

“I know you’re watching me. Y-you don’t have to hide that now.” Korvo turns around to face Terry as he’s doing up the last button on his nightgown. He lifts the covers and slides into his side of the bed.

Terry looks away and rubs at the back of his head. “Yeah, I know. I guess I just feel a little bad about pretty much holding you hostage earlier.” He joins Korvo in bed. “I just want you to know I’m gonna try not to rush anything. You know, with us.” 

“Terry, you know how truth rays work. Everything I said was how I felt. Even if I wasn’t quite willing to admit it...” 

“But can you still say how you feel now that nothing’s forcing you to?” Terry asks. 

Korvo bites his lip. He feels too vulnerable, saying those words, but he doesn’t want to ruin this. Doesn’t want to ruin the progress they’ve made today. He might have never told Terry, but he doesn’t want to walk back his feelings. He grabs the front of Terry’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss, one that’s rough and messy, and it gives him the confidence to speak. “I love you.” 

Terry immediately pulls him back in and deepens their kiss, hands wandering the expanse of his body. He finds his fingers sliding along the bare skin of Korvo’s stomach before he remembers his promise not to expect too much too soon. He stops and pulls Korvo against him instead, so they can cuddle. "I love you too." They briefly pull away to turn the lights off before settling against each other, Korvo the small spoon. There’s a dark, comfortable silence. For a moment. 

“Hey Korvo,” Terry whispers. 

He cracks one eye open. “…Yes?”

“Would you actually want to get married like Jesse said?”

“Marriage is a human concept and doesn’t mean much to me. But, I suppose it’s normal for earth families, and we do want to seem more normal. So…sure.” 

“Cool.” Terry squeezes him tighter. “Sleep tight, Korvo.”

Tonight, he thinks he will. He’s on an overcrowded, polluted planet, but he’s with his family; his life-mate, the replicants they raise together. He allows himself to be happy about that. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I had a blast writing this fic and I'm glad that it's finally finished. I'm actually considering a series of Terry/Korvo works based loosely around this story, so let me know if you guys would be interested in something like that!
> 
> Comments and kudos are love! Thanks again <3


End file.
